Crash and Burn
by Hawkholly
Summary: Bowser Jr. and Bowser head to the London 2012 Olympic Games. But when their plane crashes and father and son get separated, how can Bowser Jr. find his way to London on his own in less than 24 hours? Rated T for mild violence that may occur. *Edit* I know, this isn't my best, but this was my first story on here.
1. Stroke of Unluck

Crash & Burn

**Hi! I'm Hawkholly. This is my first fanfiction, so please no flames. I read books that have lots of description in them, so I'll try to be descriptive and mysterious and stuff. Also, I tend to use British spellings. Now…Bowser and his son are on their way to the London 2012 Olympic Games. Let's follow them…**

* * *

><p>A large Koopa with a spiky shell entered the Mushroom Kingdom Airport loading area. The stairs to get on the plane were just ahead. Beside him was a shorter Koopa, a bib covering his mouth and his hair in a tiny red ponytail. He tugged on the bigger Koopa's arm. "Papa! How much longer do we have to wait?"<p>

"We're getting on, Junior," the big Koopa replied, grabbing him and heading up the stairs and onto their private plane—good guy free. Just the way he liked it.

But—hang on. There was a problem.

Where were Eggman and Metal Sonic?

The pilot, a Lakitu with plenty of flying experience, saluted to the two as they came onto the plane. "Bowser! Bowser Junior! How are you?"

"Fine," the bigger Koopa growled. "But where are Eggman and Metal Sonic?"

"Lord Bowser, they called this morning and said they weren't going," the Lakitu stuttered. "Apparently some elderly couple gave them their tickets to London."

"That was stupid," the younger Koopa chipped in.

Bowser looked down at him. "Junior! I would probably do that too, taking tickets from the couple…" A new evil scheme began to form in his mind: first he'd need some glue, a Whoopee cushion, bird seeds, a jackhammer, a 3ds—

"Papa, come on!" Bowser was interrupted from his thoughts as his son dragged him to his seat/throne. "We're about to take off!"

"I know!" Bowser snapped, irritated at being interrupted. His son lifted himself into his seat and buckled up. Bowser quickly buckled as the plane began to go down the runway.

An hour later, Bowser and son were really bored. They'd done everything: they'd played thumb war (Bowser Jr. won), rock-paper-scissors (he won again), and even a colouring contest (the minions had agreed on Bowser Jr.'s). Now the bigger Koopa was staring out of the window, while Bowser Jr. was frantically trying to get his claws unstuck from a Chinese finger trap—a souvenir from Beijing.

Suddenly the plane lurched down.

Bowser Jr. looked worriedly at his father. "Papa! What's happening?"

"I don't know," Bowser growled, unbuckling and standing up. "I'm gonna go find out. Stay buckled."

"Do I _look_ stupid?" his son muttered as Bowser walked to the front.

There was the KO'd Lakitu, with a Magikoopa standing above him. "Lord Bowser! Lakitu needs medical attention!"

"So does the plane!" Bowser retorted. "Now what's with him?"

"He had a heart attack."

Bowser blinked in surprise. "You know how to fly a plane?"

"NO!" the Magikoopa shrieked as the plane started to do a nose dive. "Don't you think I'd have fixed it by now?"

"Well, great," Bowser muttered as all of the minions began screaming and crying. "What to do…?"

"I can transport us to London!" the Magikoopa exclaimed in excitement. "We'd be fine!"

"Okay, let's do it!" Bowser agreed.

Then Bowser Jr. was the only one left on the plane.

When he noticed that he was alone he screamed, finally pulled his claws from the trap, and looked at the window. Luckily there was a parachute above the seat; he strapped it on, broke the window, and jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Not bad for a first time, right? Especially since I came up with this story like yesterday! :P so, tell me what you think, please! (Also, for those who may be wondering why Bowser Jr. calls Bowser "Papa", it's because in the Mario &amp; Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (for the 3ds), in the story mode, that's what Bowser Jr. calls him mostly. (sorry for shortness!) Also, I'll try to update weekly, but I can't next week because I'll be on vacation.<strong>


	2. Title of chapter won't fit here D

**Chapter 1**

The Weird, Old Ruins, the Skipping Shy Guy, and the Father

**Whoa, I actually got a review in the 8 hours I went to school on the day I uploaded this? And I know it was REALLY short…I'll try to make it longer this chapter. Thanks to the following awesome people who reviewed!**

**ImSpidey2**

**Mariogirl133**

**Mouseshine**

**Flowerstar**

**Thanks to all of ya'll! Flowerstar—wow, that's interesting! I'm jealous; I've always wanted to see Beijing! But to be fair, I've seen New Orleans! XD I guess Lakitu just mysteriously died—it'll be revealed later. (Part of my evil plan…)**

**Mariogirl133—thanks so much!**

**ImSpidey2—oh, really? I'll have to check it out sometime!**

**Mouseshine, my BFF in life—*throws basketball back***

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Bowser Jr. landed in a field filled with rocks. "Bah! Rocks?"<p>

"These aren't just any rocks!" a familiar voice rang out. Bowser Jr. turned to see a dark blue Shy Guy literally skipping up to him. "This is Stonehenge!"

"What's with the skipping?" the young Koopa asked, taking off the parachute and taking out his Chinese finger trap.

"Why _not_ skip?" the dark Shy Guy countered. "You try!"

"Um, I can't," Bowser Jr. invented quickly, sticking his claws inside the finger trap. "My claws are stuck."

To his horror, the Shy Guy whisked off the finger trap as if it were a new evil scheme. "All better! Now come on!"

There was only one thing he could do. He dashed off in a direction at random, the Shy Guy shouting behind him, "WAIT! YOU NEVER SKIIIIIIIIPED!"

Bowser's son wasn't really concerned as he dashed into the undergrowth, hoping he was headed for London.

**Bowser's POV**

Bowser landed beside Big Ben and toppled onto his shell. "Hey! Help me up!"

He glared at his minions as they started laughing. "YOU WANNA GET PAID OR NOT!"

Hurriedly the minions helped him to his feet.

Bowser turned to the Magikoopa. "Kamek, what happened to Lakitu?"

"I told you, Lord Bowser. He had a heart attack."

"I KNOW THAT!" Bowser snapped. "I'm asking _how!"_

"We're not sure yet," Kamek replied. "The London police are looking into it. They think someone did something to give Lakitu a heart attack, though I don't really see the logic in that."

Bowser then realized that someone was missing. "Where's Junior?"

"Sir?"

"I SAID, where's Junior?"

"He was with you?"

Bowser's heart began to speed up. "Yeah, he was sitting beside me!" He paused. "Did you not include him in the warping?"

"Do you see him here?"

Bowser's head began to spin. His son…he could have been caught in the crash…he could be lying dead somewhere in a field…

"Don't worry, Lord Bowser! I can warp him here now!" Kamek waved his wand in the air, but nothing came.

Bowser glared down at the Magikoopa. "Why isn't he here?"

"Oh yeah…I forgot…it only works on close objects…"

Bowser punched Kamek. "YOU IDIOT!"

"S-sorry, Lord Bowser. But I can take your mind off of things! Let's enroll you for the Olympic Games!"

Bowser let himself be led away by his minions to the enrolling booth, but as he signed up the image of his son lying in a field kept popping into his head. The Koopa King tried to push it away, but he couldn't. His son was the only thing that meant more to him than evil schemes.

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

It'd probably been about five seconds before the young Koopa felt an arm tugging him. "Hey, wait! Don't go that way!"

Bowser Jr. stopped and glared at the Shy Guy. "Can't you just let me go where I want to? I'll tell my papa on you!" he threatened, knowing that scared most minions.

But this Shy Guy must've been special, because he didn't flinch. "I'm helping you _because_ of King Bowser! Y'know, the Games aren't anywhere near here. They're in London."

"Wow! You're a genius!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed sarcastically. "OF COURSE THEY'RE IN LONDON! I know I'm not anywhere near there, and the enrolling ends in less than twenty-four hours!" For the first time his frustrations and fears began to take over, and he sat on the ground. "I'm not gonna make it to the Olympic Games. I'm not even gonna see my papa again!"

The question kept rising into his mind: where _was_ his papa? Had he fallen from the plane? Was he alive?

Or had the older Koopa jumped out of the plane and left him behind on purpose?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I lied yesterday, sorry! The reviews that ya'll sent me really made my day after I'd had a bad one, so I decided to publish the second chapter early. But THIS time I'm sticking to my word and not updating till after Spring Break. Check out the Sugababes! And have a good Spring Break!<strong>


	3. Our Little Hitchhiker

**Chapter 2**

Our Little Hitchhiker

***Note: In case you are wondering why the story is called Crash and Burn, you can click on my username (see? ITS IN BLUE!) and read through it. Soon enough you'll find it.***

**So I lied. Again lol**

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed even though I gave like 0% notice! I'm amazed I got reviews!**

**Mouseshine**

**Mariogirl133**

**Mouseshine—I know, I laughed when I wrote the skipping part too, lol**

**Mariogirl133—awwwwwww! Thanks! You should get an account so I can see some of your stories!**

**Also, I'd like to mention that ImSpidey2 made a tribute for my story! It's called "Finding Junior". Based on Crash and Burn and the Pixar movie Finding Nemo. Check it out; it's really good!**

**So, you know the rest: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>"Young sire," the blue Shy Guy began, sitting next to Bowser Jr., "don't worry. You'll find King Bowser. I'm sure he and his minions are looking for you everywhere as we speak! So let's try to make things easier for them and start heading to London." He stood up and motioned to the Koopa. "C'mon. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start worrying about your father."<p>

"I guess you're right," Bowser Jr. admitted grudgingly, standing up. "I won't tell my papa on you…for now, anyway. Anyway, before I follow you into the unknown, what's your name?"

"It's Neon," the Shy Guy said, vanishing into the undergrowth.

For a moment Bowser Jr. wondered if he could trust Neon. "Too late to decide," he told himself, dashing after the Shy Guy.

**Bowser's POV**

"C'mon, Lord Bowser! At least do ONE!"

"I…CAN'T!" Bowser dropped from the pull-up bar.

Kamek and a Goomba shared a worried look. "He did better than this at the castle," Goomba whispered.

"He's worried about Jr., that's all," Kamek replied. "I'm sure he'll start doing better soon."

Then a familiar voice rang out: "Hey, Bowser! How's the training going?"

Kamek groaned. "THIS won't make it any better…"

A man dressed in red ran over to them. "Hi Kamek, Goomba. Bowser, are you ready for the games?"

"Not really," Bowser growled. "Why do _you_ care, Mario?"

Mario blinked. "Just trying to be nice." He glanced around. "Hey, where's your son? Isn't he always at your side?"

Kamek and Goomba wanted to punch him for his recklessness. To their surprise, Bowser turned away and said, "He's not here right now."

"Oh? He'll be here for the Games, though, right? Weegee's been looking forward to playing against him."

"I hope he'll be here," Bowser retorted. "But I doubt it."

Mario looked concerned. "Hey," he said, walking over to Bowser and standing beside him, "what's up? You can tell me. I'll even help if I can."

Bowser was willing to take any help he could get—even if it came from a good guy. He told Mario the whole story.

"What were you above when the plane crashed?"

"Probably about Stonehenge. Why?"

"Well, that's probably where he is. He's most likely trying to find a way to get to London."

"But…what if he's dead?"

"Then he's dead." The plumber shook his head. "Bowser, you HAVE to understand that no matter what happens, life goes on. Remember when Cackletta came with Fawful? THAT was a disaster. And then a few years later the Dark Power and all of that stuff came up. I was pretty hopeless when I was trapped inside of you. But I realized that I would survive, no matter what happened." He sighed. "Get my point?"

"I guess," Bowser mumbled. Quietly he added, "Thanks."

Mario smiled. "What was that?"

"Thanks," Bowser said a little louder.

"I can't heeeeear you!"

"THANK YOU!" Bowser screamed. Heads turned and looked his way, but no one said anything.

"You're welcome!" Mario called over his shoulder as he dashed off. "Good luck at the Games! Hope you find Jr.!"

Kamek turned to Bowser. "Lord Bowser."

"Yes?"

"Did that…did that just happen?"

"I have no idea…"

"Er…what now? Should you train?"

"NO! GIMME MY CHINESE YO-YO!"

Kamek squeaked and gave Bowser the Chinese yo-yo he'd gotten from Beijing. **(A/N a Chinese yo-yo has no strings. Look up a picture if you want to know more about it.)**

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Bowser Jr. complained.

"We've only been walking for two minutes!" Neon snapped. "Maybe I should've just left you behind."

"Then why didn't you?" the young Koopa challenged. "Maybe I wouldn't be such a pain in the neck if you had!"

"That's not the _only_ place where you're a pain!" the Shy Guy countered, shaking his butt as he skipped.

Then a loud motorcycle was heard. "That means there's a road!" Bowser Jr. realized, dashing towards the sound.

At the road, there was a boy wearing motorcycle gear on his motorcycle. He stopped and glanced down at Bowser's son as he approached. "Well, well, well! Hey, little dude!"

"I need a ride," Bowser Jr. demanded. "You goin' to London? I'm an Olympic athlete, and I need to get there FAST."

The guy laughed. "Sure, lil' buddy! Hop on!"

The sound of a motorcycle speeding off attracted Neon's attention. He raced over to the road, but there was nothing there. Just a motorcycle speeding off into the distance with a red ponytail bobbing. But it wasn't going anywhere near London.

Neon sighed. "Didn't anyone tell this kid about hitchhiking?"

* * *

><p><strong>I lied. AGAIN XD But this time I'm serious. I MEAN IT! Have a good Spring Break! And DON'T HITCHHIKE!<strong>


	4. Who's the Villian?

**Chapter 3**

Who's the Villain?

**Wow! I managed to keep my promise and not upload till Spring Break was over and not add another chapter before I went on vacation!**

…**Yeah, I'm lying XD but I kept it the third time I made that promise!**

**So, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing during Break! And I'm sorry for going back on my promise the first time!**

**Mouseshine**

**Mariogirl133**

**Flowerstar**

**217Nighthawk**

**snapdragon17**

**Mouseshine—Yes. Yes I did have to wake you up at 7 in the morning. =D**

**Mariogirl133—I wouldn't get an account behind their backs—that would make everything worse. Maybe one day, just randomly out of the blue, ask them about it and show them some stories and explain what you do. Of course, you'll be admitting that you've visited the site before. *CAUTION*: Your parents will most likely punish you if you do this. They might even tell you that you can't visit the site again. The best thing to do would be to do what I just told you and be prepared for consequences. But parents know everything. Well mine do XD**

**Flowerstar—it's okay! I think I'll be uploading every few days now. It's hard not to XD so maybe one chapter per day? Depends on how much I get done. And I JUST NOW THOUGHT OF ADDING YOSHI *facepalm* Yes, I've completed that, too, and I'm trying to defeat the bonus Girls episodes. (stupid Blaze.) And Mario's the good guy, I guess he's friendly to everyone! XD Yes, Bowser Jr. needs to think lol**

**217Nighthawk—thank you so much! …I think XD BIG FAN**

**snapdragon17-WHOA! XD thank you! I love your stories too! (Especially the truth or dare! I've been waiting for like a month!)**

**(To read more about Chinese yo-yo's, everyone, check out my bio by clicking on my username!)**

**So onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Bowser crossed the finish line right after Kamek. "Lord Bowser!" Kamek screeched, turning towards him. "You're usually the fastest runner in the CASTLE!"<p>

"I just don't feel like running," Bowser muttered.

"Lord Bowser!"

The Koopa King's head swung around to see a Hammer Bro. running up to him. "Your Slowness!" the Hammer Bro. panted. "Neon's called! He has good news and bad news! The good news is Bowser Junior was with him! The bad news is that he ditched him and hitchhiked!"

Bowser hit himself in the face. "Why didn't I teach him about hitchhiking?"

"Also, I went down to Stonehenge," the Hammer Bro. continued. "I found this." He held up a pouch that looked full. "It's your son's pouch of coins!"

Bowser's heart dropped. "You didn't see him, did you?"

"No, Your Sadness, but did you notice how the pouch is unscathed? That means Bowser Junior is alive."

For the first time, Bowser had hope. Motioning to Kamek, he started running again. Yelping with surprise, Kamek ran after him in the race.

As the Koopa King crossed the finish line first, he let out a triumphant roar. And it wasn't just about winning the race.

**Bowser Jr.'s POV**

The dude on the motorcycle pulled over. "Off, little dude."

"What? But this isn't anywhere NEAR London!"

As Bowser Jr. was shoved off the motorcycle dude sped away. Over his shoulder he called, "Your dad shoulda taught you about hitchhiking!"

"Well. THIS is great," Bowser Jr. muttered. "Only a few more hours until enrollment's done. I'm never gonna make it…"

"YOUNG SIIIIIIIIRE!"

Never was a Koopa ever so happy to see a skipping Shy Guy.

"Neon!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. "You came for me!"

"Yeah, well…I didn't come FOR you. I came because I'd get fired by Lord Bowser if I didn't."

"Liar!" Bowser Jr. teased, relieved that he'd found someone to help him at all. "C'mon, let's go to London!"

"Hold on. Don't you think we'll need transportation?"

The dark Shy Guy dug inside his pocket, then brought out a set of what looked like car keys. He clicked a button, and a Wiggler came trampling up.

"COOL!" Bowser Jr. shouted, climbing up onto a segment.

"Wait." Neon held out his hand. "These things are like LIMOS. I believe four thousand coins will do it."

"WHAT?" Bowser Jr. stared at his frenemy in disbelief. "THAT'S A RIP!"

"Fine. Then you can take my other transportation. It's faster and cheaper, but not as fancy or safe."

"What is it?" Bowser Jr. asked, sliding down from the segment.

Neon whistled, and a Bullet Bill came down from the sky.

"How much does it cost?" the young Koopa asked warily. This thing did not look fancy _or_ safe.

"Only five coins," the Shy Guy answered smoothly.

Bowser Jr. felt inside his shell for the pouch he kept his coins in, but it wasn't there. "I must have lost it during the crash," he muttered. To Neon he said, "Would you take an I.O.U.?"

"I guess. I know what you can do! You don't tell your papa on me."

"Done." Bowser Jr. would do anything to get to London. He hopped on the Bullet Bill. "C'mon!"

Neon climbed on after him. "To London," he ordered, and the Bullet Bill took off into the sky with the two frenemies holding on for dear life.

Two dark blue eyes peered out from the bushes. They narrowed in frustration. The plan was failing!

* * *

><p><strong>So how was Spring Break? Mine was awesome cuz I went to Disney. ^^<strong>

**Oh, yes! I have news! While at one of the parks I got an idea for my next story! I've already got the prologue, Chapter 1, and Chapter 2 planned, but I have to type them on my computer. I shall tell you what it's about…hmm, nah. ^^ REVIEW PLEASE! I just might tell if I get good reviews…**


	5. Is it a Bird or a Plane?

**Chapter 4**

Is it a Bird or a Plane?

**Hi, I'm back! I wrote this chapter and the chapter before this on the way to my Spring Break location. In fact, I'll probably finish the whole story on the way back; I have lots of time, so I can put more effort into the chapters. (lol I did)**

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed on Chapter 3:**

**Mariogirl133**

**Mouseshine**

**217Nighthawk**

**Mariogirl133—that's good! Lol I just put up my avatar; you'll probably know what it is. (You should lol)**

**Mouseshine—#1 Kids. DON'T HITCHHIKE. :D #2 Yeah. Bullet bills are epic. #3 EVIL DUDE WHERE *turns around* Oh. #4 Hmm…maybe he IS a certain lame rapping surfer…XD (it's an inside joke)**

**217Nighthawk—Thank you :D**

**So onto the story!**

* * *

><p>"Time!"<p>

Bowser's head popped up from the ocean, and he shakily scrambled onto the shore, where Kamek was holding a stopwatch. The Magikoopa shook his head. "Four and five tenths slower than the world record."

Bowser growled in frustration, and he was about to snap back at his minion when a roar sounded. He and Kamek looked up, squinting at an object high in the sky. "Is it a bird?" Kamek asked curiously.

"No way!" Bowser retorted. "It's totally a plane!"

"Nah. I say bird…"

"Lord Bowser!" The Hammer Bro. from earlier came running up. "Foul play was involved in Lakitu's death! Someone gave him poisoned food before the flight!"

"WHAT? WHO WOULD DO SUCH A DASTARDLY THING BEFORE ME?"

Suddenly two figures were growing closer and closer, and then—

BAM!

Bowser rubbed his nose and glared at the figure that had bounced on it. "Why you little—"

He stopped dead as he realized that standing in front of him were Bowser Jr. and Neon.

**Bowser Jr.'s POV—flashback**

"Wee!" Bowser Jr. yelled as the Bullet Bill soared higher and higher. "Yeah! Watch THIS! NO HANDS!" He closed his eyes and spread his arms far apart, pretending he could fly.

Neon looked like he was going to be sick. "Y-Your Littleness…" he began, but he stopped abruptly.

Bowser Jr. opened his eyes and turned around. Neon was gone!

Bowser Jr. looked down and saw him falling. They were above the ocean…should he go down to rescue him or should he keep going?

Suddenly the Bullet Bill did a barrel roll, causing Bowser Jr. to fall over the side, screaming wildly, after his companion.

**~flashback end!~**

"B-Bowser Jr.?" Bowser choked out.

"PAPA!" the figure replied. Bowser Jr. raced to him, and father and son hugged.

Kamek and Neon shared uncomfortable looks. "So it wasn't a bird?" Kamek asked.

Neon shook his head.

Then a net shot out at an alarming speed. Bowser barely dodged, but Bowser Jr.'s foot was caught. The Koopa King blew fire, burning the net and allowing the younger Koopa to scramble to his father.

Without saying anything, the four made a line formation. Bowser was on the left, Bowser Jr. was next to him, Kamek got his wand at the ready, and Neon was prepared to take off his mask to scar the shooter for life.

"Here," Bowser said, giving his son back his paintbrush.

"Cool!" Bowser Jr. squeaked. His father had taken it from him a week ago after he'd forgotten to do his evil thing for the day.

"Show yourself!" Kamek called.

The figure stepped into the light. All four of the friends gaped in surprise.

It was…

* * *

><p><strong>MWA HA HA! MY FIRST SUCCESSFUL CLIFFHANGER! NOW I FEEL AWESOME! (XD) Submit your guesses as to who the person is! *Hint*: You haven't met this person yet, but they are well known. *Hint 2* This person can be vulnerableafraid, but can be tough when he/she needs to be. I at least want 3 guesses before the next chapter (and Mouseshine, NOT ALL OF THEM FROM YOU XD) but it's okay if I don't get 3 guesses. This next chapter will be one of the last chapters, and then I'll be posting my new story! And since I got good reviews, I'll tell you all the title: I've decided that it's going to be called "All the Way". Next time I'll tell you a little about the actual story! But yet again, I need reviews! Thanks!**


	6. All is Revealed dun dun dunnnnn

**Chapter 5**

All is Revealed

**Hi! Epic chapter title, eh? XD thanks to those who reviewed (and one of y'all were right with the guess!):**

**ImSpidey2**

**Mouseshine**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**Mariogirl133**

**ImSpidey2—Thank you! Now I feel even more awesomer (if that's even a word) :D**

**Mouseshine—*nods* Ironic indeed.**

**lemmy koopa is awesome—Hi, thank you, and it miiiight be…XD**

**Mariogirl133—lol thanks! Everyone keeps complimenting my cliffhanger :D and I looked through your profile (don't kill me) and I saw that you're a fan of Warriors too! Love that series and I've read it twice :D I actually have a poll on my profile page about that, if you'd like to take it. Final **_**Omen of the Stars **_**book comes out April 4****th****!**

**Oh, and yes—the character that is the figure isn't exactly the figure…so technically the guess was right AND wrong…**

**So, now, all of your questions are answered: who is the mysterious figure? Who gave Lakitu poisoned food so he'd have a heart attack? Will Bowser Jr. ever learn to think before hitchhiking? (well maybe not that one. XD)**

**And I JUST REALIZED I NEVER PUT A DISCLAIMER. So I'm gonna do that now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bowser, Bowser Jr., Kamek, Princess Peach, Luigi, Mario, or any other random character in here, but I DO own Neon and the idea of this story.**

* * *

><p>"Peach?" Bowser gasped. "What are YOU doing here? Did Mario set you up to this? You lose a bet or something?"<p>

The princess tilted her head sideways. "Huh? I don't know what you're talking about. I was just taking my morning constitutional when all of a sudden I heard the most awful crashing noise! And then I came over this way." **(A/N a constitutional is a walk.)**

"Liar!" Bowser Jr. shouted. He whipped out his paintbrush and painted a cage to trap Peach. Seconds later, Peach was clutching the bars, glancing from side to side in horror.

"I'm _not_ lying!" Peach shouted. "I told you, I'm as confused as you! What's made you so antsy all of a sudden?"

The villains were too busy celebrating to hear her. "WE CAUGHT PEACH!" Bowser cheered. "Even if she's not lying, we still caught her! Now let's go enroll you for the Games, son!"

"Wait!" Peach pleaded. "I haven't enrolled, either! I have to enroll! I _have_ to enroll!"

"Should've thought of that before you meddled," Kamek snapped back.

Then a net shot out again, barely missing Neon.

The four friends exchanged glances. "P-Peach didn't shoot that…"

"I _told _you!" the blonde exclaimed triumphantly. _"Now_ will you let me out?"

Another figure stepped out from the shadows, net shooter in hand. Cap fixed over his eyes. A huge, green 'L' on the middle of it. Peach shrieked.

"You guys aren't goin _anywhere,"_ Luigi snapped.

Bowser Jr. stepped forward. "Try and stop us," he challenged.

Luigi narrowed his eyes. "You doubt I can do it?"

"Why do you think it's Super _Mario _Bros.?"

"Why do you think your mom left you?"

"Why are you scared of ghosts?"

"Why are _you_ so ugly?"

"What do you think the 'L' on your hat stands for? LOOOOSER!"

Luigi leapt at Bowser Jr., aiming for his throat. Bowser Jr. curled into a spike ball, and Luigi howled in pain as he landed on the spikes. "By the way," he hissed, recovering, _"I_ sent the guy on the motorcycle. _I _gave Lakitu poisoned food so he would have a heart attack. _I _made the plane crash!"

Bowser Jr. came out from his shell. _"What?"_

"It's a trap!" Peach shrieked. But she was too late; Luigi kicked Bowser's son in the chest, and he went careening into a tree.

"Junior!" Bowser called.

His son didn't get up.

Bowser began to advance on Luigi, fire blazing in his eyes. Mario's words echoed inside his head: "Then he's dead. Bowser, you HAVE to understand that no matter what happens, life goes on."

Oh, how wrong he had been.

Then Luigi was down, being held by…Luigi?

Luigi was holding down Luigi?

The Luigi holding down Luigi cleared his throat. "UM, HELP!"

Bowser glanced over his shoulder; Neon and Kamek were with his son. "Which of you is the real Luigi?"

"ME!" they both yelled together.

Bowser tipped his head. "Oh, erm…" A lightbulb randomly appeared over his head, then disappeared. "BOO!"

The Luigi holding down Luigi screamed, and the fake Luigi kicked him off. "I'm out!"

Bowser grabbed the fake Luigi's overalls. "Oh, no you're not! YOU OWE ME A MINION!"

"Yeah, and you nearly destroyed my social life," the real Luigi agreed, holding onto the other side. He met Bowser's eye. "Should we…heh…give him the boot?"

"I'd enjoy that," Bowser responded. As one they winded up the kick, and they punted the fake Luigi into the sky.

"Trust me, that's the ONLY time we're EVER gonna be on the same team," Bowser told Luigi.

"Yeah. It'd be boring if there weren't a bad guy around here." Luigi came over to Peach's cage. "I was walking with her this morning. Mind if I take her?"

_I just kidnapped her!_Bowser thought indignantly. "No way!" he growled, taking a step toward Luigi.

Then he was on his stomach, and Luigi had grabbed his tail. "NO!" Bowser screamed. _Not the trick from Super Mario 64!_

Everything started spinning as Luigi spun him around. Finally the green plumber let go of him, and he lay, dizzy, barely noticing as Luigi rescued Peach and ran away with her.

When the nauseous feeling passed, he stood up and went over to Kamek, Neon, and his son.

Bowser Jr. was staring up at him with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the most action-packed and confusing chapter I've ever written! XD but seriously. Next chapter is going to be the last chapter. :(<strong>

**But I had so much fun writing this story! And I hope you had fun reading it!**

**So I'll probably be posting the final chapter tomorrow or so. And if you have ANY questions at all about the story and what exactly happened (because I think it might've been confusing) you can ask. I'll answer them as best as I can in the final chapter!**

**Oh yeah! "All the Way" takes place right before Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Basically Bowser and his son steal the professor's time machine and go back into the past to do something (it's a secret), and someone (also a secret) sees them and tells the Bros. So Mario and Luigi have to find a way to go back in time and stop Bowser and Bowser Jr.**

**Review please! I shall answer everything next chapter! (Lol I **_**SHALL)**_


	7. Gotta Get to the Games!

**Epilogue**

Gotta Get to the Games!

**Ah, the final chapter…*sniffles* But it's okay, because I'm gonna be posting "All the Way" soon! The prologue should be up soon (like maybe later today, tomorrow, don't really know)! And thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Mouseshine**

**lemmy koopa is awesome**

**ImSpidey2**

**Mariogirl133**

**Mouseshine—I don't even think Luigi even has a Facebook (where did that even come from? XD)**

**lemmy koopa is awesome—thank you! *tears up* I might make a sequel when the next Olympic Games happens. It'll be interesting to see it happen in winter. And luckily for you, I'll be posting a new story soon. :D**

**ImSpidey2—thank you! I'll always remember that you were my first review ever on any story. :D**

**Mariogirl133—Whoa, it's the 3****rd****? I've always thought it was the 4****th****! Ah well, stupid me XD and about the lightbulb…maybe it IS a cartoon…XD and I'm trying to get Hollyleaf's Story on my mom's Kindle. It's supposed to have the prologue and chapter 1 of **_**The Last Hope.**_** Oh! And my favourite character is randomly Mousefur XD**

**So, this is the last time I'll be able to say this for this fanfiction: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You're okay!" Bowser cried.<p>

"Duh." Bowser Jr. smiled. "I faked it so I didn't have to fight. I was feeling lazy."

Bowser was silent for a moment.

_Is he gonna punish me?_ Bowser Jr. thought worriedly.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Bowser glanced at him proudly. "Now we can use that against Mario!"

Neon coughed. "Sorry to interrupt, Your Happiness, but…weeeeell…the enrolling for the Games ends in five minutes!"

Bowser Jr.'s head swung towards the Shy Guy. "The Bullet Bill, quick!"

"Not all of us will fit, and I only have one!"

The older Koopa turned to Kamek. "Use your magic to get us there!"

The Magikoopa nodded and reached for the pocket where he'd put his wand. "Hey! What gives? Where's my wand?"

"Well, now what?" Bowser Jr. turned to his father. "We can't do anything!"

"Two minutes," Neon said quickly.

"Your brush!" Bowser exclaimed. "Use it to paint us fast transportation!"

Bowser Jr. hurriedly began to paint four Bullet Bills.

"A minute!"

Bowser Jr. finished. "C'mon, hop on!"

All four hopped onto the Bullet Bills and raced for London.

Bowser Jr. touched down first. He raced for the booth as the guy was beginning to fold it up. "Hey! Wait!" he yelped.

The guy sighed in exasperation. "Lemme guess: you've just had this crazy, wild adventure to get here, and you absolutely HAVE to enroll for the Olympic Games, because everyone you know has enrolled BUT you, and you'd be completely left out and all your training would've been for nothing."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bowser Jr. asked curiously.

The guy pushed forward a list. "Even though you were here earlier, kid, okay."

_Huh?_ He glanced down at the list, and one of the very first names on the list was his. Except…it wasn't his handwriting.

Then he saw a red plumber sneaking between the bushes. They caught each other's eye for a moment. _Of course! He must have somehow fooled the guy into thinking it was me and signed me up!_ Then Mario disappeared. Bowser Jr. would have to ask him someday how he did it. For now, though, it'd remain a mystery.

Bowser Jr. pushed back the list. "Thanks," he mumbled, walking away.

His father, Neon, and Kamek had just landed when he came running up to them. "How'd it go?" Neon asked.

Bowser Jr. walked up to his friend. "It went well."

"I saw you looking in the bushes." Bowser's eyes were narrowed with suspicion. "Was there something there?"

"Oh…it was nothing," Bowser Jr. said innocently. "Now, I think we should go and get some rest. We're gonna have a BIG day tomorrow."

And together the four friends headed towards the nearest hotel, ready for what lay ahead the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy endings are so awesome! XD<strong>

**Anyway, I managed to finish typing this on the way back from the trip! So now I'm going to work on All the Way for you guys! And now, when I finish a story, I always end it how I end an update on my bio. Hopefully I'll see you all on "All the Way"! Now, for the official story ender…**

**~Hawkholly is OUT!~**


End file.
